thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delete
'''Delete '''is a green tender engine originally from the LNER. Bio Delete was built in 1947 and completed in 1948. He was sent to shunt trucks for the Diesels on the British Railway, at King's Cross, and was renumbered 61251 from 1251. Not many Diesels were friendly their, and so is why he called that 'The Dark Days'. He struggled much too, causing slight damage to his tubes, which would later become a problem. However, he was brought to the North Western Railway for a time in late 1949. At first, he thought he'd never prove himself to be a Really Useful Engine, but learned that all engines make mistakes. He was given a new coat of paint. He was later had to rescue James who was going down Gordon's Hill a full speed. He also talked too much about his history. He found the importance of whistles the hard way, and got overflowed with water. He almost became a submarine, and had two days of good and bad luck. Much to James' dismay, he had to Double-Head a train which almost turned into a disaster because of James' laziness. He was one of the few engines who made their way through the dark after a Blackout. Quite soon, he previous leak had become a problem, and was sent for repairs. The Fat Controller looked back at all his work, dedication, and adventures and misadventures, and decided he was the one. By 1953, work on the Mystic River Traction Railway was rising so Delete was brought in to help. The Fat Controller had decided he was the one that would 'fit in' to the Mystic River Traction Railway. In 1955, he had decided to come back to Sodor, but, he nearly got scrapped whilst coming back. Later, he had an accident, and so was repainted forest green for a time. Later, in 1962 he met David, but did not get along well, until a very unfortunent accident. He also learned news about the survivors of his class in 1968. Appearences *Season 8- Coal Loss (non-speaking role), *Season 10- Christmas Preparations, Stationmasters and Christmas (cameo), Snow (cameo), Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), Bad Ballast, New Year Problems (cameo) *Season 11- He is set to appear in every season onwards. Spin-offs *Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine- Delete, and all the other episodes. Click link for episodes Livery He is currently painted in NWR brunswick green with orange and black lining, LNER in yellow with black border on his tender, and 61251 on his cab in white with black border. He was previously BR brunswick green with the same lining and number but with British Railways in white on his tender. Basis He is based on the LNER Thompson B1 'Oliver Bury', no. 61251. Persona Delete keeps a good eye on his fellow friends. He doesn't mind Diesels as much either. Trivia *Unlike other characters, Delete's number and prototype were real. The real engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1964. *Delete's name comes from how he 'deletes' work. Gallery Delete'sprototype.jpg|Delete's prototype External Links *Info about 'Oliver Bury' and other LNER Thompson B1 Category:Adventures on Rails Category:North Western Railway